


WWDD?

by vampiric



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiric/pseuds/vampiric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As kids, Gerard and Mikey were always very close. Although they had their natural bonding moments, sometimes Gerard had to use various methods of... persuasion on his younger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWDD?

As kids, Gerard and Mikey were always very close. Although they had their natural bonding moments, sometimes Gerard had to use various methods of... _persuasion_ on his younger brother.   
  
For instance, one afternoon Gerard was feeling particularly hungry. He wandered into the kitchen where he found Mikey preparing two packets of dinosaur egg oatmeal.  
"Hey, Mikey," Gerard began. "Whatcha got there?"  
  
"Uh... Oatmeal?" Mikey responded.  
  
"You've got two packs there, huh?"   
  
Mikey sighed. "Do you want one?"  
  
Gerard smiled and patted his brother on the back. "You read my mind, Mikes."   
  
About 3 minutes later, Mikey came up to Gerard with a hot bowl of oatmeal. "Well... The eggs sort of melted."   
  
Gerard stared into the bowl and his eyes were greeted by a very watery and lumpy substance. He hesitated before asking, "Can that one be yours?"   
  
Mikey sighed once more and nodded, going back into the kitchen to make a better bowl for his brother.

  
There was another point when Gerard was sitting on his bed and wanted to spend some time with his brother. "Hey, Mikey?"  
  
"Yeah?" Mikey lifted one of his headphones and looked toward his brother.  
  
"Do you wanna watch MonsterQuest with me?"  
  
"No, dude, that show's so fake."  
  
At first, Gerard wasn't sure what to do. Soon, though, he'd concocted an evil yet brilliant plan. "Mikey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"WWDD?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What would _Danzig_ do?"  
  
Mikey gave a defeated sigh and slumped over to Gerard's bed. "What episode are we watching?"  
  
Gerard grinned, satisfied with how successful his plan had ended up being. "Wanna start with 'The Loch Ness Monster'?"

  
Other times, Mikey did the persuading himself.   
  
"Mikey?" Gerard called to his brother from the kitchen one night.  
  
"What?" Mikey asked from his nearby spot on the couch.  
  
"If I make an onion bagel, will you pick out all the little pieces of onion for me?"  
  
"Dude, no!" Mikey sounded as if this was an unreasonable request, but Gerard found it completely rational.  
  
The older one would have protested, but their mother was sitting in the living room and would have gotten mad if Gerard tried to pressure his younger brother into doing something.  
  
After a few minutes, Mikey strolled into the kitchen. "Can I see that bagel?"  
  
"Why..?" Gerard was confused at this point.  
  
"I'll get the onions out for you." The younger one replied.  
  
"But I thought you said you wouldn't do it?"  
  
"Well... I had some thoughts."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like what would Danzig do?"  
  


Once, Mikey tried to use this technique on Gerard, but to no avail.  
  
"Hey, Gerard, will you take out the laundry?" He asked.  
  
"No." Gerard answered flatly.  
  
"Geraaaard?" Mikey held out his brother's name for an obnoxiously long amount of time.  
  
"What?" His brother snapped.  
  
"WWMD?"  
  
" _What?_ "  
  
"What would _Morrissey_ do?!" Mikey seemed to be a bit too enthusiastic about giving Gerard an unsuccessful taste of his own medicine.  
  
"Morrissey would say no." Mikey's attempts at getting Gerard to do his chores were extremely ridiculous seeing as Morrissey was a bit of a douche and certainly wouldn't slave under the regards of his sibling. Gerard shook his head and continued ignoring his little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> these are all based on real life events


End file.
